


Bring the rain and the bring the mire

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, i guess but like they're friendly when this starts already the enemy was past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Come on darling run with me, we'll take the bog on footwe'll be not lost you see, though dark the bog shall beWhen we arrive there on our feet you just stay close to meMabel, Pacifica, and a talk.





	Bring the rain and the bring the mire

**Author's Note:**

> _Stealing hearts of Marsh King's daughters,_   
>  _well this is something new._

“Why'd you do it?”

She shrugged, rubbing her arms, before pulling her sweater sleeves down, covering up the multitude of bandaids.

“Hm.”

The girl in response to her fidgeting, hummed, sitting next to her, before playing with her blonde hair, stealing glances occasionally.

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

The brown haired girl looked up, hands pausing in their fiddling with her sweater sleeve, eyes curious. Pacifica squirmed, a bit, under her inquiring gaze, sighing.

“Look, i know i was mean to you, but… I'm trying. I don't want to be like that anymore. I was hoping we could…start over?”

Mabel smiled, a bit, eyes lighting up, before speaking her first words since Pacifica found her holding scissors to her arm.

“Of course, Paz!”

Her smile is luminous, bright and cheery, and her heart flutters, cheeks turning red, before her huffed, pretending to be annoyed despite the small smile tugging on her lips.

“Don't call me Paz.”

Her eyes shifted away, missing the look of deviousness passing over Mabel's face.

“What should I call you? _Babe_ , maybe?”

Flashing a cheeky smile and winking, she laughed at the girls reactions, cheeks flaring up, stutters flowing out her her mouth, gobsmacked, beautiful.

It was amazing that she could affect a goddess so much.

After the girls regained their reactions, laughter and flustered protests, Pacifica looked down, gaining a air of gentle seriousness.

“Hey, Mabel, if you ever feel like this again, can you talk to me? I may not look it, but I understand.”

Mabel couldn't help but take note of her hands fiddling with her bracelets, bracelets she never took off. Eyes softening, she looked up.

“Ok, Paz. You do the same, ok?”

Pacifica was caught off guard, just a bit, unused to Mabel's kindness and worrying for her, despite knowing her for a good part of the summer. She supposed it was because she was always following her parents orders, always used to see her bright cheer and kindness as weird, and weakness, because of what she was taught. She's not sure she'll ever get used to people _genuinely_ caring for her. She smiles, light and airy, _free_.

“…ok, mabel.”

They hold hands and try not to blush.

(Eventually, they hold hands without hesitating, kissing each other's scars, and telling each other they're beautiful, _I love you_.)

**Author's Note:**

> ( https://youtu.be/Tc6TMfhZ-M4 )


End file.
